despues de la batalla
by zero darknight
Summary: todo pasa por algo, despues de haber ganado el duelo final contra su padre, yuya nunca se imagino lo que iba a suceder a continuacion, y lo que le iba a deparar el futuro. continuacion de yugioh arc v, despues del final... es mi primer fanfic,, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna idea sera bienvenido
1. posteriormente

Después de ganar el duelo contra akaba reiji y contra su padre, todo el mundo estaba celebrando la victoria de yuya, al lograr por fin el objetivo de este de salvar y hacer reír de nuevo a reira, después de este momento, apareció una luz brillante circular en el campo de batalla donde estaba ray, preparándose para resurgir de nuevo, toda las personas que yuya había conocido, de todas las dimensiones, sincro, fusión, xyz y estándar se habían reunidos en ese lugar, dando por conclusión que las 4 dimensiones se habían convertido en una sola, la diferencia es que todos permanecieron igual. Al cabo de un rato la luz se hizo bien fuerte y de ahí surgieron 5 personas distintas, yuya al observar eso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas porque quienes estaban allí, eran las 4 chicas de las dimensiones correspondientes más la última que genero que akaba leo hiciera todo lo que hizo: eran yuzu, serena, ruri, rin y la 5ta chica era ray, al ver esa escena tanto yuya, como el papa de yuzu y leo, se pusieron a llorar por la emoción de haberlas y tenerla de nuevo a su lado, aun manteniendo los recuerdos y las gentes que los unió en la batalla final contra zarc. Al verlos de nuevo, ray se acercó hacia su padre y le abrazo llorando, yuya entonces se acercó y le dijo: bienvenida a casa.

Yuzu: he vuelto… corrio y le dio un abrazo a yuya haciendo que este se sonrojara… posteriormente yuya se separó y les dijo a las chicas

Yuya: rin, ruri, serena también sean bienvenidas.

Rin lo miro y le dijo sonriente: yugoooooo¡ y le dio un abrazo (será obvio la razón) haciendo de nuevo que yuya se sonrojará… yuya: ehhmmm me llamo yuya.

Rin se separó, se fijó de nuevo y le dijo: oohh disculpa, te confundi con yugo.

Yuya: no importa siempre pasa

Entonces se acerca ruri y pregunta: ¿por cierto, donde esta yuto? Al preguntar esto, yuya desvió un poco la mirada hacia arriba un poco triste porque las chicas sí pudieron volver, pero….

Yuya: (suspiro) chicas, lamento decir esto, pero si bien ustedes 5 pudieron regresar, la verdad es que nosotros no pudimos separarnos y seguimos siendo uno, tanto yugo, yuri y yuto siguen dentro de mí, lamento de verdad esto.

Al decir esto el rostro de las chicas se puso algo triste y desanimado, ya que se preguntaron porque en el caso de ellas se pudieron dividir y volver como una personalidad única y en los chicos quedo como uno solo. Mientras pensaban en esto, se escuchó una voz distinta a la de yuya, proviniendo de el directamente. Quien hablo fue yuto.

Yuto: ruri, me alegro que estés bien me alegro bastante.

Ruri: ¿yuto? ¿Eres tú? Dijo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas de nuevo.

Yuto: sí, soy yo, como habras escuchado de yuya, seguimos dentro de el pero no sabemos el porqué, pero no te preocupes que sigo existiendo, estaré junto al lado de ustedes de ti, ruri, y shun, claro que estoy en el cuerpo de yuya solamente. Quédate tranquila por eso.

Ruri: me alegro que sigas vivo.

Entonces la siguiente en preguntar fue serena: ¿y yuri? ¿Estás ahí? . yuto al escuchar a serena le dijo: espera un segundo que cambie con él, el único detalle es que cuando uno está despierto el otro está dormido, espera que me cambie con él y luego viene yugo.

Al decir esto todo el mundo quedo sorprendido, entonces otra voz salió de yuya, era yuri.

Yuri: ¿aaaaa? ¿Qué paso?

Serena: menos mal, sigues ahí, te heche de menos.

Yuri: mmm, ya sabes la misma historia estoy aquí dentro así que si quieres hablar de algo solo búscalo a él,

Serena se sorprendió por la actitud distante de yuri, bueno ya sabía de ante mano que era alguien poco sociable y que lo poco que hablo con él fue solo puros temas por órdenes que había dado akaba leo en su persecución para atraparla, a pesar de que eran amigos de la infancia, sin embargo

La expresión que tuvo yuya a pesar de quien estaba hablando era yuri fue algo según las chicas algo linda. Yuya o el cuerpo de yuya manejado por el alma de yuri fue que se sonrojo algo y dijo

Yuri: …pero sabes…me alegro que te hayas preocupado por mí a pesar de todo lo que hice.

Serena se sonrojo por eso y luego hablo rin: ¿disculpa, sigue yugo cierto?

Yuri: aammm, el loco por la velocidad, sigue aquí durmiendo, al tiro te lo llamo. Y de nuevo cambio la voz de yuya.

Yugo: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.. corrió como loco y abrazo a rin quien se puso roja como tomate. – cuanto te extrañe rin, te echaba de menos,

Mientras hacía esto las chicas miraban con asombro y algo de celos de como yuya, o al menos el cuerpo de él, abrazaba a rin bueno al menos sabían que era yugo y no yuya ni los demás.

Rin: me alegro que estés bien, al menos ahora podemos estar más cerca.

Yugo: siiiii, ahora igual puedo verte y podamos tener duelos, claro esta que me gustaría abrazarte con mi propio cuerpo (Cara de sorprendida de ruri) bueno en cualquier caso me alegra que volvieras a ser la misma de siempre.

Rin: si, te heche de menos.

Yugo: ya me voy a dormir, siento que yuya quiere volver a ser el yo, maldición y eso que antes fuimos zarc, demonios…en fin nos vemos. Adiós.

Y se fue a dormir…. Quien hablo de nuevo en esta ocasión fue el propio yuya que le pregunto a ray y a leo akaba.

Yuya: hola, así que tú eres la dichosa ray, sí que son idénticas y preciosa. (ray al escuchar esto se puso tímidamente linda, aunque trato de no mostrarlo y claro las chicas también pusieron ojo sobre esto porque no les gustó mucho que el propio yuya dijera eso, están preocupadas de que de algún modo las cambie y se fuera con alguien más, por otro lado leo escucho esto y se puso a modo de papa cuidando a su hija con un gesto algo duro)

Ray: ¿hola yuya, como estas?

Yuya: bien aquí contento de que estén bien, pero….

Ray: ¿pero? ¿No me digas que estás pensando en lo que sucedió?

Yuya: si, la verdad tengo muchas dudas y no sé por dónde empezar, para iniciar me pregunto cómo fue posible que ustedes pudieran volver a ser distintas a pesar de que hayan sido alguna vez una sola persona, dos me siento terrible culpable de que no pudimos separarnos y eso me hace tener un sentimiento de no merezco estar aquí. Y tres, leo akaba me diste muchos problemas, pero no tengo rabia para que quede claro.

Ray: mmm, para empezar, quédate tranquilo porque todo lo que hiciste fue para buscar a yuzu, y como resultaron las cosas fueron cosas del destino, no te sientas mal, al contrario, siéntete orgulloso de que lograste mucho más de lo que esperabas y conociste y uniste a mucha gente y te doy las gracias por no odiar a mi padre, pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado lo ibas a terminar odiando, de verdad te doy las gracias.

Leo entonces se acercó a yuya y le dijo:

Leo: gracias de verdad sakaki yuya, de verdad gracias

Yuya: ya no se preocupe ya todo termino, lo que me importa más, es a la pregunta, porque las chicas volvieron a ser una identidad única y yo estoy con los demás dentro de mí.

Leo: no te lo sabría decir a ciencia cierta, quizás se deba algún conflicto interfusional de partículas dimensional que juega mucho con zarc, pero al ser zarc eliminado estas partículas deberías de haber desaparecido y ustedes también volver a la normalidad, pero el motivo real no lo sé…tendría que volver a investigar.

Yuya: la verdad se lo agradecería, porque no quiero ver a las chicas sufriendo a pesar de que saben que sus chicos están dentro de mí pero no tienen su cuerpo.

Al escuchar esto las chicas se sorprendieron y se ruborizaron algo porque de que yuya se preocupe de su relación con los demás es algo típico de él, pero yendo más allá para buscar alguna solución para evitar su sufrimiento, ósea cualquier pareja haría lo que fuera para evitar el sufrimiento hacia su amado/a.

Leo: (en voz baja) al contrario, soy yo el que debería de estarte agradecido.

Ahora yuya se estaba dirigiendo de nuevo a las chicas.

Yuya: por cierto, ahora que todo el mundo volvió a ser uno solo, oigan chicas, porque no se quedan mientras tanto en mi casa, tiene 3 pisos y 6 cuartos, al menos estarán segura ahí.

Ruri, rin, serena al escuchar esto dijeron: si al mismo tiempo.

En ese entonces reiji akaba se acerca a yuya, levanta su brazo y grito: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LES PRESENTO A SU CAMPEON Y SALVADOR, SAKAKI YUYAAAAA¡

eso es todo, es mi primer fanfic, en base a lo que vi en el anime, espero que les guste, cualquier idea sera bienvenida, pienso continuar escribiendo pero por ahora tengo que seguir juntando ideas y si me ayudan seria genial, declaro que los personajes no son mi propiedad, si no, son de su respectivo autor y creador, etc.


	2. un nuevo dia

Parte 2

Han pasado varios días después de que yuya ganara el duelo final contra su padre y reiji, y los días han vuelto a la normalidad. Las chicas se habían ido a vivir a donde yuya ya que este les ofreció quedarse allí, al día siguiente yuya fue al colegio junto a yuzu, rin, ruri y serena, ya que estas últimas se iban a matricular al colegio donde iban los dos. Mientras caminaba yuya sintió un viento helado que recorrió toda su espalda y este pensó que había sido. Sin embargo, nunca supo que era un presagio para lo que le iba a suceder un tiempo después. Cuando yuya y yuzu llegaron a la sala, sus compañeros gritaron de nuevo, como siempre lo hacían.

Sawatari: de nuevo llego el campeón, todo el mundo déjenlo pasar.

Gongenzaka: ya para con el show hombre, es un poco latoso esta situación.

Sawatari: pero si es divertido, además no genera algún problema, ¿cierto yuya?

Yuzu en ese momento saca un abanico (quien sabe de dónde siempre saca ese abanico grande y blanco que siempre golpea a yuya y a su padre) y le da un abanicazo a Sawatari en su cabeza y este quedo plop viendo estrellitas en su cabeza.

Sora quien como siempre estaba comiendo un coya (un dulce con un palito) suspiro y dijo: se lo tenía merecido

Ya llego en ese momento el profesor y dijo: alumnos como sabrán tenemos 4 alumnos nuevos, denle la bienvenida a cada uno de ellos.

Yuya sabía que eran las 3 chicas, pero el 4to no tenía ni la más mínima idea, bueno cuando fueron pasando, ahí se sorprendió para dar un suspiro largo, era de esperarse de quien iba a ser el 4to alumno, era shun kurosaki.

Ruri: hola encantada de conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien, me llamo ruri

Serena: lo mismo digo, soy serena.

Rin: también lo mismo, me llamo rin.

Y por último el chico con cabello azul y un traje estilo militar de invierno color entre azul y morado.

Shun: un gusto, me llamo shun kurosaki, hermano de ruri.

Todo el mundo quedo plop cuando lo vieron al entrar en el salón, yuya quedo pensando hacia dentro de sí mismo y se rio un poco, asa este chico, sí que tiene un complejo de hermano. En ese momento quien le hablo en su cabeza fue yuto.

Yuto: jajajaja sí que sigue tan igual como antes

Yuya: ¿a qué te refieres?

Yuto: es que siempre estaba cuidando a rin aun cuando estaba con ella, teníamos que vernos a escondida de el para que no nos pillaras, claro que a veces nos encontraba y teníamos que salir corriendo. jajajaja

Yuya: mmmm ... jejjejeje

El profesor continuo: siéntense al lado de yuya en esos 4 asientos al final de la clase. Y así con sus compañeros de nuevo comportándose como en una clase normal, volvieron a poner atención al profesor. Al salir de clases el grupo decidieron salir a lesear y a jugar a un centro de diversión. En ese entonces de nuevo un hielo corrió por la espalda de yuya quien se detuvo de pronto y cayó al suelo, de ahí le empezó a correr un sudor helado por la frente, al percatarse los demás se acercaron preocupado y le preguntaron.

Yuzu: ¿yuya estas bien? Te noto mal

Yuya: si estoy bien creo que fue un leve mareo nomas.

Rin: ¿estás seguro? ¿No será que zarc de nuevo está intentando volver?

Al escuchar esas palabras todo el mundo tuvo un breve escalofrió.

Yuya levantándose de nuevo, quedo pensativo un rato, estaba tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de su ser para comunicarse con sus homólogos, yugo, yuri y yuto. Cuando lo hizo se encontraban en una mesa redonda (feel like a rey Arturo pendragon xd)

Yuri abrió los ojos y dijo: hola

Yugo y yuto también le saludaron: hola

Yuya: como están compañeros

Yuto: aquí estamos de lo más bien

Yuri: ya que te paso de nuevo, no viniste aquí solo para saludar o no

Yuya: si es cierto, solo quiero hacerles una pregunta,

Yugo lo miro algo serio y dijo: que cosa

Yuya: no sabrán si definitivamente zarc fue eliminado como tal

Yugo, yuto y yuri abrieron los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta de yuya

Yugo: porque lo preguntas, sucede algo

Yuya: la verdad es que sí, hay una situación y siento que no es muy bueno, van dos veces que me pasa lo mismo hoy día y no sé, se los comentos para ver qué onda

Yuto: ¿Qué seria?

Yuya: nada, pasa que he sentido que algo está presente ahí, oculto en las sombras y siento de algún modo que nos está vigilando. Y para variar siento un frio en mi espalda.

Yuri: mmmm, es bien raro, por lo que se zarc definitivamente fue sacado del cuerpo de reirá y fue eliminado.

Yuto: tienes que tener cuidado yuya, ten en cuenta que estamos contigo aquí y si cualquier cosa que pase cuenta con nosotros, y nuestros dragones también están ahí contigo.

Yugo: otra cosa creo que deberías de mantener esto en secreto de las chicas y todo el mundo, no deben de saber de esta cosa de nuevo, para evitar hacerlas sufrir de nuevo.

Yuya: aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, igual lo iba a hacer, gracias. Bueno chicos nos vemos.

El grupo: nos vemos

Volviendo a si, se percató que todo el grupo estaba alrededor del preocupado ya que no respondía y yuzu estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yuya: ¿Qué paso?

Ruri: que no despertabas y creímos que te había pasado algo

Yuya: aaa, en fin, gracias x la preocupación chicos, pero estoy bien, no es nada serio

Rin: ¿seguro?

Yuya: confía en mí, estoy bien. Creo chicos que me voy a ir mucho antes. Nos vemos mañana. Y se fue dejando a todo los demás preocupados. En especial a yuzu, rin, ruri y serena. Sabían que yuya estaba ocultando algo y que no se los diría tan fácil.

En ese momento cuando los chicos dejaron el lugar, en medio de un pasaje oscuro se movió algo entre la basura y salió una especie de sombra con una cara sonriendo maliciosamente diciendo: sakaki yuya.

Al otro día, era un día sábado, yuya había decidido a salir investigar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo así que se levantó en la mañana bien temprana y estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando se tropieza y cae haciendo un montón de ruido. En ese momento.

Serena: ¿yuya estas ahí?

Yuya: (demonios)…estoy bien estoy bien…no te preocupes.

Ruri: ¿Qué pasa serena? Escuche un ruido. – rin: si, yo también ¿qué pasa?

Yuya: no, no es nada, estoy bien. Voy saliendo. Adiós

Y se fue dejando a las chicas en duda.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad y saludaba de vez en cuando algún grupo que lo admiraba, iba pensando en aquel viento y la sensación de vigilancia que sentía, en ese momento escucho una voz a lo lejos, se percató que era de yuto. – ¿todavía no te sientes seguro?

Yuya: la verdad es que no, es algo incómodo, es como si me mantuvieran en línea en caso de que suceda ´´eso´´ de nuevo.

Yuto: puede ser, pero vamos, tenemos que seguir a ver qué averiguamos, porque no volvemos a donde te caíste ayer, a ver si encontramos algo y después ve a donde leo y reiji.

Yuya: mmmm vamos.

Así volvieron de nuevo cerca de la heladería que fue el lugar donde se cayó, al investigar el alrededor se percató que había algo brillante en el pasaje oscuro, fue corriendo y al agacharse para recoger lo que brillaba esta se alumbro más y lo que apareció fueron dos cartas, una de ellas era la carta superpolimerizacion y la otra estaba totalmente oscura, no tenía ningún dato, era una carta negra, al tomarla tuvo un fuerte ardor en el pecho y sintió que algo lo acechaba y las cartas que tomo se metieron en su mazo, y de el empezó a salir un aura negra pero después desapareció, y en su lugar apareció un símbolo extraño en su mano derecha. En eso estaba mirando el símbolo y escucho una voz cerca de el diciéndole: - te encontré sakaki yuya, no te escaparas de nuevo. Tu y yo seremos de nuevo uno, me servirás en mis planes. La voz hizo que yuya diera una breve sacudida porque era una voz que sonaba con ira y deseos de matar, en eso estaba cuando de pronto vino de nuevo un dolor más fuerte que el que había tenido anteriormente que hizo que se levantara y se moviera bruscamente hasta que llego a la calle y en lo que el dolor lo consumía, escucho a lo lejos una bocina y después sintió que volaba por el aire hasta que sintió algo duro y frio, era el cemento. Lo que sucedió fue un atropello. Y de ahí perdió la conciencia.

Cuando volvió en sí, de nuevo estaba en el salón de la mesa redonda, pero ahora estaba iluminada y lo que era en si era una habitación enorme con 3 secciones divididas, eran lo más probable las habitaciones de yugo, yuto y yuri. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, aparecieron los 3.

Yuya: yoo…. Que tal chicos.

Yugo: ¿ahora xq estas aquí de nuevo?

Yuri: imagino que saliste a investigar.

Yuto: ahora cuéntanos que paso

Yuya: para empezar chicos creo q tenemos un problema grave. Resulta que empeze a indagar sobre lo que sucedió con el frio y después me encontré un par de cartas que me dejaron marcando ocupado. Y después una voz me dijo que al fin me había encontrado, siento que no tiene que ver con zarc pero no estoy seguro.

Yuri: ¿bien? Cuales eran.

-yuya: eran superpolimerizacion y una carta que era negra total.

En ese momento yuri capto lo que dijo y se enderezo y puso una cara seria.

-´´escúchame yuya, jamás, pero júrame que jamás vas a usar esas cartas en un duelo´´-dijo yuri bien serio.

\- ´´¿por qué?´´ -pregunto yuya algo sorprendido por la actitud de yuri, si bien lo conocía por ser su homólogo de la dimensión fusión, debido a que en un principio era zarc, sabia como era, pero la actitud de ahora lo dejo sorprendido

Yuya: ¿Por qué tan de pronto esa actitud?

Yuri: escúchame bien, cuando estaba en la dimensión fusión y después cuando estaba en la dimensión sincro, estuve leyendo en algunos libros sobre diversas cartas que pueden traer el caos y el desorden de quienes las obtengan aparte de obtener un poder súper raro e inigualable, y entre ellas escuche que la carta superpolimerizacion es una de ellas, pero lo que me preocupa es porque te llego a ti, y quien era esa sombra.

Yugo: aaa demonios, me da la espina que vamos a meternos nuevamente en un gran lio.

-´´sin embargo, debemos actuar de lo mas normal para que las chicas y nuestros amigos no se involucren demasiado, debemos evitar esto´´.-dijo yuto.

-´´bueno por ahora no nos queda otra que esperar a ver que sucede a continuación´´.-dijo yuya.


	3. dias felices

Parte 3

Al recuperar la conciencia se percató que estaba en el hospital acostado en la cama y estaba inmovilizado y vendado por el accidente que tuvo, quien estaba a alrededor suyo estaban su mama, su papa, ruri, rin, serena, yuzu y ray, además de shun. Al verlo de nuevo despierto todo el mundo se alegró por él y le dijeron muchas cosas.

Mama: (snif) gracias a dios, creí que no ibas a despertar. Gracias señor. En eso le abrazo su esposo y le dijo a yuya.

Yuusho s.: menos mal que no te paso nada más hijo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? - pregunto yuya, haciendo gestos de dolor, después de todo el accidente fue bastante grande que digamos, salió volando por los aires debido al impacto por parte del vehículo y antes de caer para su mala suerte fue a chocar con un poste que había ahí, y después se desplomo al suelo.

Yuzu con lágrimas de nuevo en los ojos: ´´tuviste un accidente donde te atropellaron y luego te trajeron aquí´´

Rin: otra vez nos preocupaste, ¿qué fue lo que paso esta vez?

Yuya: no me acuerdo demasiado, sé que Salí por algo, pero no me acuerdo.

Ray se quedó mirando a yuya mientras pensaba.

Shun: al menos ya volviste a recuperar tu conciencia.

´´si´´- dijo yuya algo agotado.

En eso llego el doctor y les dijo: ´´ ehmm lo lamento, pero la hora de visita ya se terminó, dejen al paciente descansar por favor´´

Todo el mundo se despidió de él y se fueron, y antes de salir ray se acercó y le pregunto: ´´oye yuya, por las casualidades de la vida no nos estas ocultando nada, cierto?

Yuya se sorprendió pero calmadamente le dijo: no, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ray: ya veo. Bueno eso es todo. Nos vemos. Y se fue.

En ese momento yuya quien estaba recostado mirando la ventana escucho unas voces, (nota: desde ahora las voces las mencionare en vez como voz, lo pondré como la imagen propia del homologo, es decir como cuando yuya habla con yuto y sale la imagen de este. O algo así, le da mayor emoción)

Yuto: sigue siendo mejor de esta manera que nadie se entere.

Yuya: mmmm, igual me deja algo pensativo, pero bueno que le puedo hacer.

Yugo: ¿y si al menos contara con alguien para que te pueda ayudar?

Yuya: no creo que sea necesario, en fin, descansemos chicos. Me voy a dormir buenas noches.

Y así transcurrieron un par de días antes de que yuya pudiera salir como nuevo después del hospital. al llegar a su casa, decidió pasar por las habitaciones de ruri, rin, serena y yuzu. Para hablar de un tema bien importante que las iba a incluir a todas ellas, pero primero lo tenía que hablar con yuzu primero.

Yuya: ¿yuzu estás ahí?

-´´si aquí estoy, pasa yuya´´- le respondió yuzu, al entrar yuya la vio y se sonrojo porque tenía un mini short con una polera rosada, que realmente la hacía ver preciosa, entonces yuya después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y le dijo: ´´yuzu hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde hace un buen tiempo, pero me da miedo como lo puedas tomar, ¿me escucharas? Le pregunto yuya.

Yuzu al verlo tan serio, pero igual con un brillo extraño, le contesto algo nerviosa: ´´claro dime lo que sea´´

Yuya: yuzu, desde hace un buen tiempo que me gustas bastante, cuando paso lo de la guerra dimensional, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos porque no podía imaginar que iba de ser mi si tu no estuvieras. Entonces mi pregunta es: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Yuzu al escuchar estas palabras se puso roja como un tomate, pensó´´ al fin dijo lo que quería escuchar después de un tiempo´´. Después de un rato limpiándose las lágrimas, le contesto: si quiero y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, y se dieron un abrazo como si nunca lo hubiera abrazado. Yuya al sentir su piel cerca de la suya, sintió una fragancia dulce como miel que hizo que volara por las nubes y yuzu se sintió súper protegida por el chico que lucho y sufrió todo un martirio por poder rescatarla del peligro.

Después de un rato se separaron y yuya continuo.

Yuya: me alegro pero aquí viene el otro punto que lo estuve hablando con los demás, excepto por yuri que por cierto le sucede algo pero no sé cómo trabajarlo con él, bueno el punto principal es que tanto yugo como yuto también decidieron confesarse a rin y ruri, también quieren andar de novio con ellas, pero como está dentro de mi cuerpo, sentirían como si te estuviera engañando, la pregunta es si te molesta que si ellos quieren andar con las chicas puedan usar mi cuerpo, solo que serán ellos quienes manejan, yo me intercambiaría con ellos.

Yuzu al escuchar estas palabras se sorprendió por esto, pero dio un suspiro largo y pensó: ´´ bueno no le puedo culpar, si, así como yuya y los demás fueron zarc y están unidos ahora, así también me pasa lo mismo con las demás, que éramos antes ray, y conociéndolas, como me conozco a mí, no me hubiera molestado. Entonces le contesto: no tengo ningún problema, solo si me prestas atención y no te olvides de cuidarme.

Yuya entonces sonrió y le dijo: jamás te dejare a un lado y no me separare de ti, te lo prometo y gracias, entonces si me disculpas tengo que hablar con los chicos y después con las demás, y salió de la pieza.

Al salir yuya se paró en una ventana y miro al cielo, en eso salió yugo como yuto, preguntándole.

Yugo: ¿Cómo te fue yuya?

Yuto: solo suéltalo. ¿Lo pudo comprender?

-´´amigos, les debo de comunicar que…´´- dijo yuya dándose su tiempo y poniéndolos nervios ambos chicos, ya que lo más que querían era estar con sus amadas.

Yugo: APURATTTEEEEEEE

Yuya: yuzu acepto, no tiene ningún problema que salgan con las demás usando mi cuerpo.

Yuto: (suspiro) uff menos mal, dale las gracias de mi parte.

Yugo: de las mías también, uy que emoción.

Y así paso que después, yuya entro en el cuarto de cada chica, y obviamente, cada homologo se confesó a su respectiva chica amada, yugo x rin y yuto x ruri, basta decir que en el caso de yuri, sus emociones es incierto, por que debido a su pasado que no logra llevarse bien con todo el mundo y por ende lo llevo a centrarse en sus propios planes, sin embargo yuri estaba dándole vuelta a su pasado y a su ex amiga de la infancia serena, las chicas estaban contenta por lo que había sucedido entonces yuya se acercó a donde serena y le explico la situación.

Yuya: como te iba diciendo es algo complejo lo de yuri, por favor entiéndelo y espéralo, que estoy seguro que su mente se va a aclarar,

Serena: lo sé, no te preocupes yuya, mira que has hecho suficiente y ahora con esto que haces por el bien de los demás, es algo que no te puedo reprochar y por el tema de yuri, si igual lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero su vida fue algo bastante dura, pero eso espero que el mismo te lo diga.

Yuya: gracias x comprender. Bueno entonces me marcho. Abandono entonces el cuarto.

Que puedo decir, penso yuya, estaba contento de como iba la cosa, pudo solucionar el problema momentáneo de los amores de cada homologo con su chica respectiva. Ahora se dirigía a la empresa de leo y reiji akaba, donde por supuesto estaba ray ayudando a su padre y su hermano, al llegar a la portería se acerco y dijo:

´´buenos días, tengo que hablar con akaba leo´´- dijo yuya con un tono serio.

´´de parte de quien seria´´- pregunto la secretaria

´´digales que viene sakaki yuya´´

´´señor sakaki, disculpé no lo reconocí´´ dijo nerviosa la secretaria. - ´´ pase directo, los señores lo están esperando-´´

´´muchas gracias´´- dijo yuya

Camino un poco, y se subió al ascensor donde lo llevo directo al piso 30, al abrir las puertas estaban tanto leo como reiji y ray discutiendo sobre un asunto y en eso lo ven entrando.

-´´pero si es mi buen amigo yuya´´- dijo leo feliz de verlo

-´´el gusto es mio de nuevo verlos a cada uno, que tal reiji, hola ray, como están´´- dijo yuya

Reiji: hola sakaki yuya, aquí estamos bien, trabajando lógicamente.

Ray: reiji no seas descortes, llevándose una mano a su cabeza. – perdón yuya por el comportamiento de mi hermano.

Yuya: no te preocupes. En fin, como les va con eso.

Leo y reiji se miraron algo preocupado, entonces ray hablo.

-´´lo siento yuya, hemos hecho todo lo posible pero no hemos podido encontrar la forma para poder separarlo a ustedes, pero no lo hemos logrado, estamos desde nuevo de 0. Perdón.

Yuya quedo algo desanimado, pero dijo: ´´ aaa, no se preocupen, sé que lo están intentando duro, pero quédense tranquilo, que no me molesta…en fin me voy de vuelta, tengo mucho que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa, pero los 3 sabían que se sentía algo triste.

´´yuya…espera…´´-dijo ray…pero ya se había retirado

Al salir del edificio, camino un poco y se dio vuelta para mirar con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos hacia el edificio, pero siguió caminando. Al llegar de nuevo a casa volvió a disfrutar de su rutina diaria, ahora que estaba saliendo con yuzu y sus homólogos con sus novias también, salvo que yuri y serena también lo tenían preocupado. Pero eso lo iba a tratar otro dia, tenia que planear cuidadosamente su ayuda.

Y asi paso sus días normales y contentos, con sus amigos, su novia y los momentos comicos que vivian cuando ya sea yuto o yugo sufria algún percance que los obligaba a intercambiar de cuerpo inmediato con yuya cuando ellos estaban saliendo con rin y ruri, y no fue hasta cierto dia de invierno que todo lo que había vivido yuya, lo iba a cambiar por completo…..

 **holaaa a todos, espero que les sigan gustando la historia, ahora me centre algo en el amor especialmente, lo que muchos incluyendome queria ver en el anime, pero como son trol, nunca lo mostraron, en fin aqui les dejo algo para que la imaginacacion vuele de nuevo, estoy motivado por los comentarios que a pesar de ser poco, me inspira en ver que le agrade lo que escribo, por un momento estuve titubeando en como darle forma a la historia pero ya me centre de nuevo, ahora se viene la parte divertida, el momento de la accion, tengo algo planeado pero lo dejare para el siguiente capitulo. debo dar gracias a quienes lo leyeron y comentaron para saber que piensan, no doy nombres porque me da lata escribirlo, pero como digo quienes comentaron gracias, ahora hay dos puntos que mencionare, hablare sobre el pasado de yuri en su debido momento, y como dije entre linea ahora los homologos de yuri, yuto y yugo van a salir no como voces, si no como las imagenes proyectadas en la mente de yuya, onda asi como el final del anime, cuando salen los 3 apoyando a yuya, o algo asi, no se como explicarlo. en fin gracias por leer, me alegra bastante.**

 **hasta la proximas**


	4. resurgimiento

Dia miércoles, un día cualquiera, había empezado a nevar hace un par de día y estaba todo cubierto con una fina capa blanca de nieve, era las 2 de la tarde y yuya estaba mirando como siempre lo hacía en dirección al ventanal de su sala de clase, sin saber que ese día lo iba a cambiar. Posteriormente al salir de clases, se fue a un campo abierto donde tuvo 2 duelos seguidos con algunos de sus admiradores, contentándoles a todos, mientras sus amigos lo observaban apoyándolo a 100%. Al terminar los dos duelos, yuya les dijo a los demás que se fueran y que lo dejaran solo por un rato, luego dio un suspiro largo y se quedó acostado mirando un rato al cielo, jamás pensó que sería tan hermoso un día nublado ni mucho menos quedo imaginando como seria si fuera una nube, a donde lo llevaría el viento, cuál es su destino, quería sentir la libertad de estar vivo como nunca, darle otro toque a su duelo de entretenimiento. En eso estaba volando de lo más profundo en su imaginación cuando sintió de la nada un ardor que lo quemo hasta lo más profundo de su alma, sintió que se Moria, el dolor era realmente una tortura, se dio vuelta y se agarró con una mano el pecho porque tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacer algo para evitar sentir aquel sufrimiento, en eso miro con una mirada profunda y pensó hacia adentro, tratando de hablar con los demás.

´´ ¿están ahí chicos? ´´-pregunto yuya angustiado por ese terrible dolor que estaba pasando.

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a preguntar, pero también hubo un silencio vacío, es como cuando preguntas que, si hay alguien ahí, pero sabes que no hay nadie. Continúo retorciéndose y de la nada, así como apareció el dolor, este desapareció también. Yuya entonces se levantó y se fue corriendo a su casa, sentía que algo andaba mal, corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, saltando obstáculos, mientras su cara se iba horrorizando al ver fracciones de imágenes en su cabeza sobre sus amigos y su familia, lo aterraba. Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente oscura y con un desorden a no más dar, todos los muebles y los vidrios estaban rotos, yuya se horrorizo al mirar esto y tuvo un miedo enorme al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, entonces tomo el pomo de la puerta con un temblor leve, queriéndolo no abrir, pero se armó de valor y la empujo hasta el final, y al entrar y encender la luz, cual no fue su sorpresa y terror al ver a sus padres estirados en la cama en un charco de sangre, recorriendo por sus cabeza y manchando toda su ropa y cama, yuya al verlos cayo de rodilla con los ojos vacíos y con su cabeza nublada no supo reaccionar, hasta que de pronto una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

Yuya: PAAAAAPAAAAAAAA, MAAAMAAAAAAAA.¡

Entonces corrió al teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia. Al cabo de un rato llego los médicos y se estaban llevando a sus padres, yuya estaba mirando con una expresión vacía, posteriormente después de un rato llegaron las chicas quienes vieron toda esta situación y se apresuraron a donde estaba yuya, yuzu al mirarlo lo abrazo tiernamente, pero yuya ni siquiera les dirigió la palabra, estaba demasiado absorto en lo que paso y su pena iba en aumento a su vez lo acompañaba un sentimiento de ira, enojo y venganza. Rin dijo: ¿quién pudo haber hecho esto? Ruri miro a yuya y le pregunto: oye yuya nos puedes contar que fue lo que paso.

Yuya la miro un poco y volvió a agachar la cabeza, mientras ponía su mano tensa y de pronto empezó a murmurar: me vengare, me vengare, me vengare. Odio, odio, odio. De pronto un aura oscura empezó a cubrir a yuya y las chicas retrocedieron x miedo, yuya después se puso de pie y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe dejando al trio de chicas perplejas y asustada por lo que vieron de yuya y se fueron a donde estaba leo, reiji y ray. Cuando llegaron leo las hizo que subieran por el ascensor hasta donde estaba su oficina junto con los 3 hermanos, reiji, ray y reirá. Al llegar, saludaron como correspondía y le contaron lo que había sucedido con yuya. ´´ya veo, me pone furioso el no saber qué fue lo que les paso a los sakaki, a mi mejor amigo le hicieron eso a el y a su familia. Que rabia´´- dijo leo poniendo una expresión bastante sombría. Reiji luego continuo: ¿entonces me dices que yuya tenía una mirada vacía como si tuviera odio nada y que le salió un aura, cierto?

´´si, es tal como lo dijimos, y estamos preocupadas por yuya por saber cómo ira a reaccionar ahora´´

´´por lo que veo habrá que mantener un ojo vigilando a yuya, pese a que nos ayudó antes, ahora es a nosotros que lo debemos de ayudar´´- dijo ray.

RINGGGGG RINGGGGGG. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la oficina de leo y este contesto: ´´diga´´

(voz del teléfono): sñr leo. Tiene que bajar aquí hay unas personas que quieren hablar con usted y es necesario que venga.

Leo se extrañó por eso y contesto que iba en seguida. ´´lo siento, voy a bajar x un rato a ver qué sucede, ustedes esperen aquí´. Y salió de la oficina, tomo el elevador y descendió hasta el 1er piso, al salir cual no fue su sorpresa y susto que se llevó al ver a 3 personas idénticas entre sí, salvo por su estilo de ropa, pero si no fuera por eso los confundiría. Eran ni nada más ni nada menos que yuto, yugo y yuri.

Yuto: hola leo, que tal.

Leo: hola.

Mientras tanto en la oficina, el grupo estaba esperando a leo, de pronto la mirada de cada uno de ellos se posó en la ventana al mirar como el clima de un día soleado y bonito de pronto se empezó a oscurecerse y luego vino una ventolera enorme que hacía que los vidrios vibraran por la intensidad de esta, entonces ray se acercó a la televisión y la encendió, donde mostraban el noticiario indicando que se aproximaba un tifón como nunca antes se había visto en Miami city, al escuchar esto el grupo se asustó y se preocupó mucho más de lo que estaban, en ese momento llega leo abriendo las puertas y con su misma expresión de siempre, leo pregunto: chicas les tengo que mostrar algo que van a quedar impactadas.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede? Nos puede mostrar ya que su expresión y su tono nos indica que no es tan bueno que digamos.

Leo: bueno si lo pones así, pasen chicos. Al decir esto la sala se quedó en completo silencio mientras que a rin, ruri y serena se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrieron a abrazarlos sin antes que los chicos pudieran decir algo. Al verlos tanto ray como reiji y reira se preguntaron cómo era posible aquel suceso por el cual ellos estuvieron durante mucho tiempo buscando una solución y de la nada se arregló aquella compleja situación, cuando ni siquiera yuya quien es su homologo principal no sabia tampoco. En ese segundo yuto hablo: ´´en ese momento nosotros no teníamos idea de lo que sucedió, estábamos dentro de yuya como siempre pero después de un rato, todo se puso negro y luego despertamos los 3, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en nuestros cuerpos originales al lado del rio´´-

´´pero aun así no consigo entender la lógica del asunto´´- dijo reiji levantándose los lentes con la mano y con una cara seria. Yuri entonces hablo: es anormal esto xq mientras estábamos dentro de yuya, nosotros percibimos una fuerza mucho mayor de cuando zarc nos acechaba desde dentro, pero en cambio es algo externo que lo más probable nos haya expulsado de ahí. El motivo no tengo idea, pero es solo una hipótesis nada más. Termino de decir eso yuri y sujeto la mano de serena diciéndole gracias por debajo sin que nadie más lo escuchara.

Ahora hablo yugo siendo abrazado por rin: lo que nos preocupa ahora es yuya. Un poco antes de desaparecer de ahí dentro vimos un fragmento de lo que sucedió con sus padres y la reacción que tuvo, siento que hay algo mas allá de lo que podamos imaginar, y siento algo de temor siendo bien honesto. Bueno…sobre eso….


End file.
